Poke Cats: A warriors and Pokemon crossover
by No1fanofalot
Summary: When a pink floating kitten appears trouble starts, three cats and a friend are taken to another world, only one knowing that the others are there, but can they defeat the darkness that's brewing in the world before they die in both?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Warriors, I only own the kittens (Rainkit, Sharpkit and Inkkit) and maybe a few more O.C.s**

**A/C: Hope you like it, please R+R, thanx!**

_**Poke Cats**_

**A warriors and Pokemon crossover**

**Chapter One**

A pink floating cat floated into the ThunderClan camp, she spotted three kits in the nursery, and they were the three that she, Mew, had been looking for.

The floating feline placed her tail, first on the bluish one, Rainkit, then on the grey one, Sharpkit, and last on the Black one, Inkkit, the pink cat knew that the three kittens were in for the adventure of a lifetime!

Sharpkit's eyes blinked open, he looked at his paws, hold on, they were white! He looked into a puddle and almost fainted out of shock with what he saw, he had a golden disk on his forehead and spikes at the top, his fangs were poking out of his mouth and in all, he looked really weird!

He got up and fled into a small twolegnest, there was a twoleg with a long white pelt stared at him, he shivered in the gaze but when he tried to say something only one word came out:

'Meowth'

"Hmmm, a Meowth, where are your parents? Aren't you little young to be out of your home?" the twoleg asked and Sharpkit was surprised when he realised that he could understand the twoleg.

Suddenly the twoleg brought out what looked like a red and white rock, he put it against Sharpkit's pelt and Sharpkit fell asleep.

Rainkit's eyes snapped open and she almost screamed when she saw her body, sure it wasn't terrible, but she was brown! Her tail was really big and fluffy with a white tip and she had another fluffy white bit around her neck.

She started to run away but she crashed into a young male twoleg, she tried to say 'ouch' but she could only say:

'Eevee'

The male twoleg looked at him and produced a red and white ball, he threw it and an odd yellow mouse appeared

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The young twoleg yelled

Inkkit slowly opened her eyes, then shut them swiftly again, then she snapped them open again, her head was blue and her legs and behind was black, she had a long black tail with a star coming out of the top.

Suddenly a twoleg ran out of the bushes, she was used to being able to understand twolegs and other creatures so when the twoleg, seemingly randomly yelled 'Prepared to be captured, shinx, you need medical help, you're too young to live on your own in the wild!' and pulled an odd thing out of a device on his wrist she started to get very worried indeed.

Skillfoot, the mother of the three kits was crying unbelievably, her kits had disappeared and she knew that they were either dead or in mortal danger, she rested her head on her mate, Eaglewings, shoulder.

All of her family was greaving for her, her farther, Foxstar and her mother, Yellowrose were trying to comfort her by words, while her sister, Lakesong, was licking her slowly.

'Why?' She kept repeating in her head, over and over and over again, 'Why them? Why me? Why did they have to go?' she thought, she wasn't concentrating on her surroundings, so she didn't notice the small pink floating kitten, but someone did.

As Snowy, the Eagle did her finale swoop, ready to return to her friend, Eaglewing to report that she couldn't find his kits, but then she saw the pink floating kitten, she was sure that kittens weren't pink...and they didn't float.

She was about to fly down to take a closer look when all of a sudden a light went around her whole body and she realised with a jolt, that she was falling.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

A bright light flashed and Shapkit opened his eyes suddenly, he was in a field, he turned around and saw the twoleg from earlier talking to another twoleg, wearing a green pelt, Sharpkit turned around again and saw a fox-like monster come towards him. It wasn't a monster like the ones on the thunderpath, it was different.

It had a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes, and six orange tails, it had long, orange curls on its head, a cream under-belly and brown feet, all-in-all it looked very strange.

"_Hello, you're new here aren't you? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kaen, and, as you can see, I'm a Vulpix. And you are?" _The monster – Kaen – introduced.

"_Hi...I'm..." _Sharpkit attempted to say his real name, but that didn't come out at all, what did come out was much different, _"Suruko,"_

"_Fitting, I guess, although I don't really understand why there's 'Ko' at the end, although 'Suru' I completely understand, it refers to your sharp claws, doesn't it?" _Kaen asked.

"_I...guess..." _Sharpkit – no- Suruko – replied.

"_So, how'd you get roped in here? I got here 'cos I had an evil trainer who abandoned me, the Professor rescued me, and the rest is history!" _Kaen told Suruko.

"_I don't know, there was a pink kitten...it...floated...it took me and my siblings away! I have to find the others!" _Suruko exclaimed

"_You'd have to escape then, I could help, I could...come with you, I know this place like the back of my paw, I could take you wherever you wanted, all I'd want in return would to have company, what do you say? Partners?" _Kaen asked.

Suruko nodded _"Yes, partners," _he mewed happily.

**...**

"Ash! Have you been an idiot all of your life! Can't you see that it's just a baby?" A tall, dark skinned twoleg asked, seemingly horrified, Rainkit tuned out to the rest of the conversation, her interest was on the large yellow mouse now.

The creature had short, yellow fur and brown stripes on its back and its cheeks had red circles on them, black tipped ear and an unusual tail that looked like a thunderbolt.

"_Hi! I'm Pikachu, that's my trainer Ash, he's such an idiot sometimes, he wanted me to attack you! You look barely out of your egg, how old are you? Two-three months?" _'Pikachu' asked.

"_Th-th-three," _Rainkit stuttered, before remembering her manners, and, much like her sibling, she couldn't say her real name, so, instead she ended up saying, _"I'm Ameko,"_

"_Strange name for an Eevee, I suppose your parents expected you to evolve into a Vaporeon then, anyway, I think they've stopped arguing, we'd better see what they want, come on, they won't bite." _Pikachu assured before leading Ameko up to Ash and friends.

"Hiya, sorry about that, I'm Ash, this is Brock, and this is Dawn, this is my partner Pikachu and that's Piplup," Ash informed a very bewildered Ameko, leaving the poor Cat-turned-Pokemon very confused.

**...**

Ink-kit was very confused, what did the twoleg mean? Yes, she was young, but surely the twoleg would've just wanted to turn her into a kittypet despite her looks, she didn't know that some twolegs could actually care!

"Now stay still and let me capture you!" The twoleg commanded, at the word 'capture' Ink-kit started to worry. She didn't want to be captured! But it was too late...a circle was already being formed around her.

"Capture complete!" The twoleg exclaimed, "It says that your name is...Sumiko...what a strange name for a Shinx! I wonder what possessed your trainer to call you that! Oh well, I'll take you back to the base, come with me, I'm Ben, by the way, in case you wanted to know."  
Ink-kit frowned, 'Sumiko?' That wasn't her name!...'Well it is now,' a voice in her head told her, and she nodded, she liked the name anyway, it had a nice...ring to it.

"Ben? Where am I?" Sumiko asked, using her power of speech, and leaving the poor twoleg speech_less_

"What! A talking Shinx? Could this day get any weirder!" Ben exclaimed.

**...**

Snowy opened her eyes, the sensation of falling washing over her...then she was gliding, she looked down, not daunted by the height.

"_This is your first time flying, ain't it?" _A voice asked, causing Snowy to look up. _"Don't worry, first time is the worst!"_

Snowy looked up and saw a species that resembled an eaglet, its greyish-blue face was covered by fluffy, white down. A single red-and-white plume extended from its forehead, its body and wings were the same colur and shade as its face, it had large, yellow feet tipped with black talons, its beak was also yellow, its tail was square off at the tip and its colouration matched its downy head.

"_Where are my manners? I'm Washi! And welcome to the skys!" _Washi introduced.

"_Oh, hi, I'm Yuki," _Snowy – Yuki, rather – replied, like the kits she couldn't say her real name.

"_Since you're an Emolga, you gotta slowly bring your wings up, Emolga's can't fly, only glide so you gotta be careful," _Washi ordered, Yuki wondered what an 'Emolga' was, but she didn't ask, she was about to say that she'd flown before when a large, metal bird sawed over, Washi screamed at him to scatter, but it was too late, the metal bird had grasped Yuki in its talons and was flying at breakneck speed away with her.

**...**

Away from the Earth, up high in the Hall of origins a pink feline was being scolded for her handi-work.

"MEW! WHAT ON EARTH POSSESED YOU TO KIDNAP THREE KITTENS AND ONE EAGLE AND TURN THEM INTO CATS!" A voice roared, the creature the voice was directed at didn't flinch, her usual hyper cheerfulness was gone, it was replaced by seriousness, a kind that none of the gathered creatures had seen on her before.

"It was necessary, you know as well as I do that the universe' aren't stable! Unless we do something now they'll both be destroyed! Take what happened with Dialga and Palkia, for example, they shouldn't have been able to meet like that, or what happened with Shaymin and Giratina, Shaymin shouldn't have been able to enter the Disortion world with a simple seed flare, or, even, take what happened recently with Zorua, the shinies and Celebi, a human shouldn't have been able to see into the future like that!" Mew started,

"Surly you've all seen the signs, there are...well, Giratina's been referring to them as cracks, and if we don't act quickly the cracks will absorb us all, destroy the planet that we've all worked so hard to keep at its current level, do you guys want that?" Mew asked, they all knew the answer.

"Mew, of course we don't want that, but how will bringing animals from another universe help us?" A creature known as Jirachi asked.

"That's simple, Jirachi, there are creatures all over the universes, wonderful, stupid creatures who are ignorant of their powers, the eagle, I'll admit, was accidently transferred, but the kittens posses powers that none of us can even begin to understand, there are five others in that universe alone with powers like that, they can help stabalise our universe, with your permission, council, I would like to bring others across, from dimensions other then that one," Mew asked.

"If this lot do anything, then yes, but until then, Mew, the answer will be no, I will allow you and your friends to interact with them as you will," Arceus replied before leaving to probably get some rest, others left until there were only a few left.

One of them smiled and said, triumphantly, "Victory!"

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? If any of you can guess why I choose those names you will get a medal that says 'I un-cracked the code of the names' on it. Until next time, chou!**


End file.
